


Withered Petals

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Zor Prime, and picking at knots that won't unravel.





	Withered Petals

**Author's Note:**

> For Luxken27's Summer Challenge 2019, Table 01.
> 
> Prompt: _misty rose_

The flowers were key.

Zor couldn't articulate _why_ that was the word that came to mind, or why he cared -- some memory fragment lodged somewhere in his addled skull? -- but since it did, and he did, then he needed to wrestle with it.

So what were they?

Slumped on one of the 15th's battered couches, he rubbed one temple and stared at half-scrawled notes. Growing in threes; like the people he came from (except, it seemed, for _him_). Growing in the ruins of a warship's guts ...

_So why does it feel like I'm trying to remember something I've never known?_


End file.
